Love Removed
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome fully what will she do? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Love Removed

Chapter 1

This story came from an idea I had a long time ago, I hope you like it.

This story has been edited with the help of Silver Monarch.

I hope you all like it!

And many thanks to said Silver Monarch for the help!

Sesshomaru wandered through the forest, he had left Jaken and Rin at the palace, his temper was volatile and he did not wish to expose Rin to it, so he wandered, thoughts going to his hanyou brother and how much his wretched brother had stolen from him.

It had been sheer luck that the hanyou had gotten the tetsusaiga to work for him, who knew his father had betrayed his noble race by making a sword that didn't work unless the person had human blood and he was protecting someone.

The Tetsusaiga was supposed to be his, Sesshomaru fumed to himself, the hanyou did not do the sword justice, where his bastard hanyou brother had only a few attacks with it, he would have opened up all of the swords attacks, its full potential.

Then the wretched Inuyasha had gone and cut off his arm, how fucking degrading, it was fucking annoying to have to kill other youkai who criticized the fact that he had only one arm, to have to prove himself at every turn because of it, he thought to himself.

Father had left him, the first born with the useless tetsaiga, and he had had to have tokijin made to deal with his lack of an offensive sword, it was the idiot hanyou's fault.

As he continued down a worn down path, the path to the tree where his brother had been sealed for 5 decades, his keen sense of smell picked up on the sex-tinged aroma of his cursed half-breed brother in heat and the stench of decay and death. As he approached closer still, the scent becoming more and more pungent, Sesshomaru could hear soft moans and grunts, along with the occasional slap on flesh upon flesh.

Sesshomaru, being as quiet and deadly as his name deemed him, steeled himself and parted the bushes slightly to the horrible visage in front of him. His gold eyes widened and his stomach churned, battling a severe sense of nausea. His brother, no his half brother, was FUCKING an undead corpse! How desperate can that pup get? Its disgusting and a disgrace! An insult to the race of inuyoukai! This will end NOW!

With that absolution in his mind and his heart, Sesshomaru left the sight of Inuyasha rutting with Kikyou and quickly and returned to his palace, ignoring all those who tried to get his attention and continued to his study. Where he wrote an urgent message to the one whom he felt deserved to know. Yes little hanyou. Sesshomaru thought as he sealed it. Your treachery will end.

Once he finished writing, he smirked and called for Jaken who opened the door not a minute later.

"Yes milord, is there anything you need," the little toad youkai asked.

Sesshomaru simply stood and walked over to Jaken holding out the missive, "you will deliver this to the Miko named Kagome, do not question me and do it while her friends are not around or you will die."

Jaken hearing these words and the seriousness in his lord's voice gulped as he took the scroll, "yes milord, I will go immediately," before scrambling out of the study and to the stables where Ah-Un was kept so he could go deliver his lord's missive to the human woman.

Sesshomaru smirked after Jaken left, and thought, yes little brother your treachery ends now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Love Removed

Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter.

It has been edited with the help of Silver Monarch.

Kagome groaned at the pain in her feet, they had not stopped to rest in the past 6 hours and her feet were killing her, but Inuyasha had refused to stop refused to let up.

She had not been able to sleep much last night because she knew Inuyasha was with Kikyou, she had seen the soul collector after the others had gone to sleep and knew he had gone to her. Kagome herself had cried silently most of the night.

She growled to herself, as she stumbled, and then stopped walking all together, saying, "Inuyasha, Sit boy!"

Immediately a slam was heard in the front of the group, followed by a muffled, "what the fuck was that for?"

She narrowed her eyes and allowed her self to walk up to where he was, "we are stopping and resting for the night, I do not think we could move another inch," she said as she pulled her pack off her back and onto the ground then sat down next to it.

Miroku and Sango sighed, they were just as tired as Kagome, and they nodded to Kagome in thanks then set about setting camp up for the night.

Kagome started bringing out her cooking supplies and then sighed when she saw that Inuyasha had perched himself in the branches of a nearby tree and she stood up.

"Miroku, Sango, I'm going to go get some wood for the fire I'll be right back," she told her friends. She needed to be away from Inuyasha, from everyone it was simply too much right now.

They nodded as Kagome walked away from camp in search of wood, Shippou looked longingly after her but Sango saw him and said, "I think Kagome needs some time alone, we'll let her be, okay Shippou?"

He nodded and helped Miroku set out the blankets they slept on, while Sango continued getting the cooking materials out.

Kagome wandered a bit picking up a bit of wood at a time to make sure she had wood when she returned, Sango had been right she did need time to herself.

Even though she was tired and sore, she needed the time alone, she set the wood in her hands down and leaned against a tree and closing her eyes, letting her thoughts wander.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a familiar voice clearing their throat.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the person whom had interrupted her calm, and found Jaken.

"Foolish human, leaving yourself wide open for attacks, if I had not been ordered differently I would have destroyed you without a thought," he brought out the scroll Sesshomaru had told him to give to Kagome, and held it out to her, "here, this is a missive from the great and wise Lord Sesshomaru, it is for your eyes only so don't show that filthy hanyou!"

Kagome glared at the kappa youkai and snatched the missive from his hands, "what would Sesshomaru want with me?"

"How should I know, he does not tell me his remarkable plans, he only sends me to do his orders," he replied.

She shrugged, and when she simply put the scroll in her shirt, ignoring the kappa youkai, he stomped his foot, "wench aren't you going to read the missive from lord Sessshomaru," he demanded, he wanted to know what his lord wanted with a lowly human woman even though she was a miko.

She glared at him again, and said, "go away Jaken before I purify your ugly ass, if Sesshomaru had wanted you to know what was in the missive he would have told you now leave me and tell your lord that I received it."

With that she finished picking up wood and added a few more pieces to her pile of sticks then turned her back on Jaken and headed back to camp.

Jaken grumbled to himself for a bit then headed back to where he had left Ah-Un, he had to hurry back and tell of his successful mission before Lord Sesshomaru got angry with him and killed him.

Meanwhile Kagome returned to camp, she would read the scroll when the others went to sleep so they did not know about it, especially Inuyasha.

Everything went as normal, they had dinner and soon everyone was asleep even Inuyasha, she 'hmphed' to her self, oh yeah, she thought, he really wasn't tired, rather sarcastically.

She was tired too but she needed to read the scroll Sesshomaru had gone to the trouble of sending her and making sure her friends and Inuyasha did not know about it.

Silently she removed it from her shirt as she sat up, using her flash light to read it, her face was shocked when she read it and she read it another two times making sure she had read it wrong, she sighed, that couldn't be true, it couldn't.

It was rubbish, she thought, and shoved the scroll back into her shirt and flashlight into her back pack, though she knew in her heart of hearts she would check the next time Kikyou called to Inuyasha with one of her soul collectors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Love Removed

Chapter 3

This chapter was the original first chapter, the editing was at the recommendation of Silver Monarch, and I hope you like it.

Kagome stalked away from what she had just seen, wishing it away, not wanting it to be real. She pulled the scroll she had received just two days ago from her pocket.

_**Miko Kagome,**_

_This Sesshomaru has discovered something that will greatly disturb you. If you wish to know of the idiot hanyou's true betrayal follow him next time he leaves camp to visit the undead priestess. After which you will feel how deep his betrayal truly is and if you wish to return the favor, this Sesshomaru has a proposal that this one believes will please us both, and well as benefit the both of us. If you wish an audience with me simply say this Sesshomaru's name while holding the enclosed pendant. This Sesshomaru will come to your location._

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**Lord of the Western Lands**_

She kept walking away from Inuyasha, and away from the clearing where her friends slept.

Almost regretting doing as the note had said, she hadn't wanted to believe it, however now she could not deny it.

She had seen Inuyasha make love to the undead priestess with her own eyes. She stopped in a clearing and looked up to the stars and moon, wishing her life was easier, wishing it was normal, wishing that she had not had to seal the well permanently.

Naraku had been spying on the group through his insects and had discovered the secret of the well that through it Kagome traveled through time.

They found out he knew because during one of the visits to the future Naraku had sent one of his incarnations to fully investigate the truth, they had killed it but not before the thing had sent its partner back with the news.

Her hand went to the pendant that was around her neck that had been wrapped around the scroll; it was in the shape of a crescent moon and hung from a delicate silver chain, resting gently between her breasts.

Before she could think twice about it, she quietly said, "Sesshomaru."

Immediately the necklace pulsed slightly and a wind whipped up around her. Not two minutes passed before a figure walked into the clearing.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she looked into the taiyoukai's golden eyes. He looked happy with himself, if she hadn't known better that his eyes showed no emotion except sometimes anger.

He looked back at her and said, "Let us adjourn to a more private place to discuss this Sesshomaru's proposal," before she could say anything in response he said, "Do not worry for your pack I have my most loyal general watching over them."

She nodded, "okay where shall we go?"

He came up to her and took her hand from where it was at her side causing her to jump at the contact.

He smirked as he formed his youki cloud under their feet, "Do not fear, this Sesshomaru does not wish you harm, quite the opposite in fact."

She simply watched him, a stunned look on her face as he looked into the distance; he really is beautiful, she thought. Her eyes went to where his other arm should be and frowned remembering when Inuyasha had cut it off and wondered if it would grow back.

She looked where he was looking and noticed them coming up on a rather large palace.

That got her thinking what would his proposal be, and how it could benefit both of them, she had no clue, what he was up to with this, she sighed to herself.

Well, she thought, I'm about to find out.

Sesshomaru thought over his plan again as they approached his palace, yes it would suit both of their needs quite well.

He glided carefully towards one of the gardens; it would not do to wake the whole place, especially not Rin who had fallen asleep hours ago, nor Jaken who was asleep outside Rin's door as ordered.

When they landed down, Sesshomaru put her hand in crook of his arm and said, "Come we have much to discuss."

She followed him through the dark palace until they came to a room that was lit by candles, it looked to be a library, and shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls lined the walls.

Sesshomaru guided her to a chair as he took a seat behind his desk.

He watched as she studied the room they were in, he was surprised with himself that he hoped she liked what she saw.

Once Kagome had finished looking at the room around her, her gaze returned to Sesshomaru only to find him watching her, she blushed.

She is very attractive when she blushes, he thought, for a human.

Once Kagome got her voice back she spoke, "Now what is this proposal that will benefit both of us, and why do you have two jewel shards on your desk?"

He was glad she had noticed them and handed over the small bowl they rested in, she picked them up gently, purifying them on touch, then handed back the bowl with a slight bow to her head, then straightened up.

"This Sesshomaru collected them from a rogue youkai within this one's lands and wished for them to be in the proper hands," he watched as she put them in the little bottle she kept around her neck.

She smiled at him, "thank you."

He continued, "I has been watching your pack for quite some time and noticed you had to seal the well to your time," when she looked shocked, "do not look so shocked, this Sesshomaru had it figured out long before the foul hanyou, Naraku ever found out. I have no wish to see into a future I will more than likely see for myself."

She visibly relaxed when he said this, not wanting to tell him that as far as she knew there were no youkai in the future.

He resumed speaking, "This Sesshomaru's council has been insisting that I find a mate within the next month, and there is only one who is worthy of such an honor."

She looked royally confused at this, why was he telling her this and what did it have to do with the proposal.

He looked intently at her, "You wish revenge on the worthless hanyou who calls himself my half brother, do you not?"

She nodded, "But what does that have to do with your council?"

He smiled slightly at her, her innocence really was amazing, "What do you think would hurt Inuyasha the most, what do you think would be a fitting punishment for the hanyou?"

She replied with a cold look on her face, "Have his balls chopped off and shoved down his throat while his dick is cut off and shoved up his ass," before she could stop herself and when she realized what she had said to whom she had said it to gasped and covered her mouth.

He inwardly winced, "as creative and amusing that would be, he would die from the shock, what else would hurt him?"

She shrugged, "I could sit him into the depths of the earth and he still would not learn his lesson."

He smiled knowing full well how dense his half-brother was, "What does he consider you, what are you to him?"

She rolled her eyes, and said rather sarcastically, "His shard detector, Kikyou's reincarnartion, a copy not a good as the original, hmm I think that about covers it."

He nodded then said, "And how did you see him before tonight?"

She looked down at her hands as a tear slid down her cheek at the thought, "Close friends, almost like siblings or even lovers, but he never let me that close."

It amazed him how quickly her mood changed, it fascinated him.

He continued, "And how does he act in when Kouga is around?"

She looked up at him smirking, "Jealous and possessive."

He replied, "What would hurt him more than you with another male."

Her jaw dropped as she finally got what he was saying, was he suggesting that Sesshomaru and her… get together so to speak.

He stood and went around the desk, standing her up and taking her hand gently in his clawed hand, he said, "No other female has shown the strength of character or power that you have. All females who have vied for this Sesshomaru's attention over the years even compare to you Kagome, miko from the future," he smiled when she was speechless, he leaned over and laid a light kiss on her hand, "this Sesshomaru formally asks you to be his mate for life."

Kagome stuttered, "But I thought you hated humans?"

He smirked, "This Sesshomaru does not hate all humans little miko, besides Rin needs a mother figure, and your adopted son needs someone to train his powers so he may grow to be a respectable and respected youkai," he dropped her hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

Kagome watched him, really seeing emotions from someone she thought was emotionless, "but won't your council be upset when they find out you have chosen a human much less a miko?"

He smiled, "they have only demanded this Sesshomaru find a mate within the designated point in time, they will be upset however it is what they said that will hurt them in the end and they will not be able to stop it."

She still looked worried a bit, "but any children I have will be hanyou, I thought you despised hanyous even more than you hated humans?"

He smirked at her, "do not worry, there is only one type of human which can birth a youkai child and that is a miko, it is a well kept secret within the taiyoukai of all four directions."

Kagome smiled visibly relaxed, watching him watch her, she blushed, Sesshomaru saw her more than just a shard detector, and perhaps she could learn to love him, and as he said what better way to hurt Inuyasha than for Inuyasha to see her with another male, his hated half-brother at that, to see me be mated to Sesshomaru.

Her gaze steadied as she said, "I accept your proposal my Lord Sesshomaru, and I consent to be your mate."

He smiled which just made him more beautiful, she thought as he pulled her into his embrace and she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest.

The moment was ruined by the door opening and a couple who seemed more interested in trying to get in and on each other than their surroundings, by what was left of their attire they were not servants.

Kagome blushed as she heard and felt a growl coming from Sesshomaru.

He let her go, his eyes not leaving the embracing couple, the female had red hair and the male had sky blue hair.

Sesshomaru growled louder, they suddenly froze from the floor where they had been in the process of removing the remaining parts of each other's clothing, realizing they had an audience and looked where the growling was coming from only to be faced with their lord and a human female.

Sesshomaru glared at them trying not to lose control, he knew the two were newly mated but that gave them no right to MATE anywhere they wished.

"GENERAL SAKURA, CAPTAIN HIYO, YOU WILL RETIRE TO YOUR OWN CHAMBERS AT ONCE! THIS SESSHOMARU WILL SPEAK TO YOU IN THE MORNING OF THIS," he roared no doubt waking half of the palace.

They quickly scampered out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru glaring at a half open door.

Kagome came up to him and put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her and his eyes softened at once.

"We have much to do to prepare for the mating ceremony, starting with bringing your pack here," he said obviously calming down at her touch.

She nodded, "Yes, yes I would want them here with me."

He smiled down at her, it is good that she is loyal, he thought then said, "Then let us travel to them," with that he took her hand and led her out to the garden they had originally landed in then pulled her to him wrapping his arm and tail around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and then formed the youki cloud beneath their feet then out the window they went.

They traveled quickly towards the group, and towards vengeance, both of them thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Love Removed

Chapter 4

I hope you like it

I had help from Silver Monarch.

Inuyasha broke out of the trance Kikyou had put him under at the sound and smell of Kagome and looked down at the priestess, Kikyou's naked body under his, him pumping in and out of her, he stopped immediately and got up and started getting dressed.

The dead priestess let out a startled squeak and backed up covering herself shocked that he had stopped, he had already done this for her 4 times before.

"What did you do to me wench," he demanded of the dead miko, once he was dressed.

"I can no longer sustain this body of mine on the little life energy of the souls I need another's energy given willingly or I shall parish, you willingly offered yourself to me to help me to live."

"I would never allow you that pleasure of my own free will, I need to find Kagome."

"Please Inuyasha, she is not around here, I made sure of it. Please lay with me so I might sustain this body of mine a bit longer," she begged.

"You are mistaken, she was just here, and I smelled and heard her. I must find her and explain this to her. Explain that you were controlling me, I must try to gain her forgiveness," he then starts walking away in the direction Kagome had gone.

She then threw herself at his feet, grabbing his ankles with inhuman strength.

"Please Inuyasha, I have but two days left," she begged.

"Find someone else to sustain your life-force; you will not get any more from me," he responded coldly.

"Please Inuyasha do not let me die," she pleaded.

"No, I do not wish a walking corpse for my mate, Kagome loves me for me, and doesn't want to change me, you want me human," with that he kicked her hands away from his ankle and ran away from her at full speed following Kagome's scent, leaving the dead priestess alone and crying in despair.

Little did he know he was headed in the wrong direction for she was not in the direction she had gone when she ran from seeing him with Kikyou.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sesshomaru had arrived at the camp sight and had woken Miroku and Sango, who were surprised to see Sesshomaru there.

Kagome looked into Sango's confused eyes and said, "I don't believe we are safe with Inuyasha any longer, Sesshomaru has offered his aide, he has given his word he will help us, we must hurry though since Inuyasha might return at any minute."

Sango understood the seriousness in Kagome's eyes and voice though she sensed that there was still much Kagome had not told them, "That sounds good Kagome we will come with you."

Miroku nodded his agreement as well, "that seems wise Kagome, though you must explain the full reasons to this sudden decision."

Kagome nodded to Miroku and Sango as she picked up the sleeping Shippou, "and I will explain everything in detail."

Through all this Sesshomaru was silent and simply watched everyone's reactions, the monk and demon slayer did not trust him fully yet, he thought to himself, that might cause a problem, not a large one though.

Quickly they packed their belongings, and readied to leave.

Miroku and Sango sat astride the transformed Kirara while Shippou, who had not wakened to any of this slept in Kagome's arms. Kagome would travel with Sesshomaru on his cloud.

Then they were off with Sesshomaru leading the way to his palace.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had found the place where Kagome had met with Sesshomaru, and he growled that the scent ended there. He quickly headed back to where he believed the camp to be to tell the rest of the pack what had happened, so they all could go rescue Kagome or so he thought until he stepped into the clearing and smelled the scents there.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been with the group no more than 10 minutes ago and there was not blood anywhere so he was certain they were alive as well as Kagome, though it angered him that they, and especially Kagome were near Sesshomaru.

He headed west, figuring that he would eventually come across them; since that was the direction they seemed to be going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Love removed

Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter I have finally gotten around to updating it.

Sesshomaru glared at his general and captain, who stood at attention in front of him in the courtyard, it was barely sunrise, and they were expecting their punishment would be harsh.

"Next time you have the urge to mate, check the smells in the area before you start climbing all over yourself, and preferably do not mate anywhere other than a non-occupied area, mainly your room or the bathing chambers," he growled out.

The both bowed, "yes my lord," they said in unison.

"You are dismissed," Sesshomaru stated and turned from them and back towards the castle, last night all there had been time for was to settle Kagome's pack in the palace, she had not yet told them of their plans and he was anxious for her to do so, he had already told his most trusted general to begin the preparations for the mating ceremony.

He walked into the palace and started his way up to room where he had put Kagome, the room that belonged to the lady of the west, he smirked to himself, knowing he was taking something away from his brother that Inuyasha never treasured but would miss horribly.

Kagome woke from her deep sleep, almost surprised with her surrounding, she was actually in a bed, with silk sheets, in a room that could only be fit for royalty, then it hit her, the decision she had made last night. Soon she would be royalty, she thought.

But first I have to tell my friends, she mused as she slid out of bed, she saw a robe hanging from a hook on the wall and she grabbed it and wrapped it around her body, it was a light blue with gold trim and very comfortable.

There was a knock at her door and she simply said, "come in."

It opened and she found herself looking at her betrothed, "have you told your pack that we are to be mated, and depending on how fast Wolfstar can get the preparations done depends how soon we will be mated."

Kagome shook her head, "No I have not told them, I have just now woken up and surely they are still asleep, I plan on bathing and dressing before I talk to them about this."

He looked at her and sent his senses out into the palace to see if what she said was true, and sure enough all of them were still sleeping soundly.

He bowed and apologized, "I apologize for my rudeness, I am to be speaking to the council this morning and doing so never puts me in a good mood."

She smiled, "Its okay, do you need me with you, when you speak with them?"

He nearly showed his surprise, "That is up to you my lady, it is not necessary however if you wish it, it will be so, though if you are to come to talk to me I must mark you as my intended, so they cannot contest my choice."

She smiled at him and gulped, "and what does this entail?"

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him approaching her, he wrapped his arm around her dipped his head and nuzzled her neck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, licking her skin.

She shivered at his touch, feeling heat rising in her skin.

He felt her go a bit limp in his arms and smiled to himself, knowing that he had this kind of effect on her already, was a source of pride for him.

He pulled his head up and looked into her eyes and slowly kissed her mouth, causing her legs to go all watery and weak. He felt her legs give way and he slowly walked them to the bed, oh her scent was heavenly for a human, not to mention her taste, he simply could not get enough of her now that he had tasted her.

He lay her on the bed and sat next to her still kissing her and let his hand go to her shoulder removing her robe, only to find more clothing under it, slowly he removed it until he had her stripped from the waist up, he kissed his way down her neck and her collar bone, then slowly massaged one breast with his hand as he laid her down and took the other breast in his mouth, rolling her nipple around with his tongue and teasing it with his fangs, she arched her back under his attentions and moaned in pleasure that she had never experienced.

It was the moan that brought him out of what he was doing, he cursed himself silently and sat her up and covering her with the robe, she looked at him confused.

He stood up and bowed slightly, "This Sesshomaru apologizes for his actions for they were not appropriate for two individuals who are unmated."

She smiled and stood up smiling at him, and placed a hand on chin tracing the facial marking on his cheek, "it is okay, you gave me a taste of something I will have later, now let me give you a gift before I bathe and dress for the day."

He looked at her strangely but she just motioned for him to sit down, "you will need to remove your top for this."

"what is this about Kagome," he asked.

She smiled and said, "It will not hurt but it might feel strange, trust me."

He nodded skeptically, before removing his top.

She nearly lost her breath at how he looked without his shirt, her eyes skimming the lean muscles of his chest and arm then her eyes rested on the stump where his other arm should be and frowned, she stepped between his legs and put a hand on it. Sesshomaru moved away from her grip.

"Please do not pay such attention to my disgrace," he bit out.

She hesitated, she knew she could heal it but he would have to trust her, "Please I'm not going to make it worse, how did you know that Tetsusaiga would react so well to Inuyasha, I'm sure that now Tetsusaiga would react perfectly to you since you now how someone to protect."

Her words soothed him and he allowed her to touch the stump again, he watched as her hand glowed pink though it did not burn him and he felt as if his natural regenerative powers sped up as under her touch his arm grew back, it took nearly an hour for it to finish, but when it was finished it was good as new there was not even a scar to show he had lost his arm in the first place.

He was shocked, it would have taken centuries to regrow that arm, yet she did it in an hour, as it finished she started to collapse backwards and he caught her with both arm and stood up with her close to him, she was already asleep, drained, from using so much of her power.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko, his betrothed who had given him such a great gift, and picked her up and settled her back down on her bed and covered her up, he had covered her in his scent but in the moment had forgotten to mark her, he would do so when she woke.

The plans of telling the council and her pack could wait till she woke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Love Removed**_

Chapter 6

Okay I hope you all like this chapter. I warn you now this is very explicit chapter… I really don't know what came over me… I just started typing and this is what came out, though I think it came out good… and I did go over it before I have posted it so I think I got rid of all the little typos I had when I was rushing it out of my head and through my fingers.

**WARNING: if you have a problem with rape scenes do not read this!**

Pls review I want to know what you think! (that is if you did read it lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome woke slowly, trying to remember why she had gone back to sleep and then smirked when she remembered healing Sesshomaru's arm and passing out in his arms.

She sat up and stretched, might as well get that bath in now, She pulled a kimono out of the wardrobe, grabbed her bathing stuff and was about to open the door when some one knocked on it, she was slightly surprised and she opened it to someone she did not know.

He had light blue hair and had silver eyes and his clothing was that of a nobleman, he had light pink stars on his cheeks and an evil sparkle in his eye, she backed up slightly, "can I help you," she asked holding onto her bath stuff, tightly.

To her surprise he entered the room and seemed to stalk towards her, he closed the door behind him, she dropped her stuff and started backing away and soon she was backed into the wall, she tried to call upon her miko powers but found something held them at bay, just outside her reach.

He smirked when he smelled her fear and he looked her up and down, "you smell nice, no wonder the lord wants you for a pet," and with that he grabbed her and threw her to the bed, quickly he pinned with her arms above her head with one hand as he removed her robe with the other, thinking that if Sesshomaru believed the miko already unpure, and had let another man touch her the lord would no longer want her, he fondled her breast, pricking it and drawing blood with his fangs.

She squirmed and when she started to scream he placed his mouth over hers forcing a kiss onto her.

As he did this he kept removing her robe, then once her clothing was out of the way he worked on his obi, quickly removing his pants, her eyes were wide with fear, he whispered to her, "mmm your fear just makes you more tasty."

Then he forced his way between her legs, and rubbed his dick against her core, enjoying the wetness of her body betraying her, he would enjoy this very much, he would not take her right away, the more fear she released made her more delicious.

Kagome screamed in her head, damning her own body for betraying her, wishing for something to stop this, where was Sesshomaru, she thought.

He whispered in her ear, "Sesshomaru isn't going to save you, he had urgent business away from the palace, he is miles away, and I had already set a spell in this room, did it while you slept, so you can't purify me either, nor can anyone hear you."

She whimpered as she felt his hands roughly caress her, how could Sesshomaru let this happen to her, how after she had given him his arm back. She felt this strange mans dick rubbing against her core, she was afraid. Why oh why had she made this deal with Sesshomaru, she tried to squirm away again, he started probing at her core and her squirms only seemed to encourage him, "please no, please don't."

He was enjoying her fear, it was as intoxicating as her body, he moved away from her opening and grabbed the sash of her robe and tied her hands to the bed and moved down her body and held her legs open as he tasted her core, hmmm he thought she wanted him more than he thought, maybe he would take this human for his own pet instead.

He rubbed his fangs around her flaps and flicked his tongue inside of her, taking humans was always one of his favorite hobbies, he looked up at her right as she was about to scream and he savored the sound, she would not interrupt him, it only made her the more enticing.

He climbed back on top of her and kept rubbing his hard dick against her folds, he felt her body squirm and shudder, as he felt her orgasm, he smirked and rubbed faster pushing himself to his first orgasm he always liked to cum on a female's opening once before he took her, he shook slightly when he felt himself get close, as he pulled himself away from her and placed his tip at her opening as he pumped his cock and came.

It had been too easy to get Sesshomaru away from the castle, all he had to do was make up a false report that Naraku was nearby and off the lord ran without a second thought.

He looked down at the terrified miko under him and smirked, "now my dear I will give you real pleasure," again she tried to squirm away as he started probing again and this time after a bit of probing he roughly entered her causing her to scream, he watched where he had entered her and smirked at the virgin blood surrounding his cock, he pumped into her faster as he gripped her breasts, oh god he thought it had been a while since he had a virgin, I am not going to be able to even pull out she was so tight, he pumped into her harder enjoying the feel of her squeezing him and he felt himself get close, he quickly flipped her over and onto her hands and knees and plunged back into her feeling her orgasm around him as she came again, as soon as she did he could not hold back any longer and pushed in as deep as possible and filled her with his seed, when he did he found she came again, and it only gave him another orgasm, filling her even fuller, he felt it even squirted out the sides

He fell forward a bit and was covering her body with his, he smirked, though he had already cum three times he was still hard inside her, it had been a while since a woman had pulled this much out of him and still he wished for more, he would give them both pleasure neither had ever dreamed of.

He pulled out of her and rubbed against her again, tears ran down her face, and he plunged deep into her again, and began pumping faster, he felt a large orgasm coming, one such as he had not had in a long time, he picked up her legs and put them on his shoulders to be able to get deeper inside her, she no longer screamed, but her fear and his lust was still thick in the room as he pushed himself towards another orgasm.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was growling in frustration, there was not even a single poisonous insect in the area his councilman had told him Naraku had been seen in, damn, suddenly he fully realized he had left Kagome unprotected, and the councilman who had told him of Naraku's presence was one known to rape human women all the time.

He used his light orb to return to the palace as soon as possible, hoping he was not too late.

The councilman meanwhile was enjoying pumping himself deeper into her and he squirmed as he came deep in her womb, he smirked feeling her orgasm as well, though surprised that he was still hard inside her, he flipped her onto her hands and knees again and plunged back into her, he planned on being fully fulfilled before he left this room. He pumped harder using his youkai speed and digging his claws into the flesh at her hips, pushing himself to come again.

Sesshomaru rushed into the courtyard, he could smell Shinji's lust from here, he rushed into the royal wing was assaulted by the scent of lust and fear, namely Kagome's. He rushed to her room and found Sango, Miroku and Shippou banging on the door, but she wouldn't answer. They took one look at him and his red eyes and moved out of the way, immediately he felt the spells that had been put on the room, silencing, and a power-binding spell as well as a locking spell. He growled at the door and punched it in.

Inside he found Shinji pumping inside of HIS KAGOME from behind, he growled.

He took a step towards the bed, he smelt Kagome's tears, and her fear, he grabbed the back of Shinji's neck and yanked him off of Kagome.

Shinji, though shocked at seeing his lord, smirked, "what is wrong Sesshomaru, have a problem another using your pet before you had a chance to?"

Sesshomaru didn't even hear him he rushed and grabbed Shinji by the neck, and growled, "How dare you touch what is mine!"

Shinji smirked, "oh she is just a pet, come Sesshomaru, we all share our pets around here you know that."

Sesshomaru rushed him and grabbed him around the neck, "I have never had a pet nor would I have shared one with the likes of you she is my betrothed or did you not catch my scent on her marking her as such."

Shinji finally started looking scare, Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched, they were confused, Kagome was Sesshomaru's betrothed?

Shinji stammered, "but she is only human, good for nothing more than pleasure."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip closing off Shinji's air supply, "she is my human and soon to be my mate," with that he released his poison into Shinji's body allowing it to dissolve, when Shinji was nothing more than a pile of goop he glared at it before looking over to Kagome who had curled herself into a ball on the other side of the bed.

Sango ran over to Kagome who cried in her arm, the others quickly followed and tried to comfort their dear friend.

When Sesshomaru turned around he found Kagome wrapped in the arms of Sango, Shippou and Miroku as she cried.

Miroku glared at Sesshomaru and excused himself from Sango, Kagome and Shippou. He stormed over to the taiyoukai and punched him in the jaw, Sesshomaru calmly took the hit, "How dare you Sesshomaru, how dare you let something like this happen to her, she trusted you," he noticed that Sesshomaru had his arm back, "she gave you your arm back and you repay her by not protecting her, you are no better than Inuyasha and as soon as Kagome feels better we will be leaving with her."

With that Miroku went back to the others and sat on the bed next to Sango and Kagome.

'You idiot,' his beast said in his head, 'you let our miko be hurt, how dare you I told you seeing if the wretched hanyou was out there was a mistake.'

Sesshomaru took a few steps back into the hall and crumbled to the floor.

They all stayed like this for over an hour, finally Kagome started coming to her senses, she smiled tentatively up at Sango, "Sango, thank you for the comfort, I needed it, but right now I need to talk to Sesshomaru, would you all please go back to your rooms, I promise I will be fine."

Miroku looked over at her, "he promised you would be safe before but you were not, that," he motioned towards the pile of goop, "raped you."

Kagome shook her head, "He was told that Naraku had come into his lands, he could do no other than try to protect them, how was he to know that the one who told him would lie to get to me, please leave, I really need to talk to him."

Sango nodded, "okay but we will be right outside the door if you need us."

Kagome smiled, "okay," she said as she held the sheet close to her body, Sango got up and picked up Shippou and pulled Miroku out of the room and then glared at the Taiyoukai sitting on the other side of the hall, "she wants to talk to you, Sesshomaru-baka."

He looked up and they saw something that no one had ever seen in during Sesshomaru's adult life, they saw unshed tears in the taiyoukai's eyes, he stood up and walked calmly into the room.

Immediately his senses were assaulted with the scent of Shinji's arousal and seed, tinged with Kagome's fear.

Kagome looked up at him as she clutched the sheet., he saw scratches all over her body, but that was all superficial, he knew the real damage had been done to her mind.

She bowed her head and whispered, "I am sorry I let that happen if I had been more aware of my surroundings it would not have happened."

He looked at her in shock, she was apologizing to him, it didn't make sense it was his fault she had been raped, he sat on the bed and stared at her.

She continued, "I know that you needed a pure mate and now I longer fit what is needed, I apologize for causing you problems with your council, I know you are not able to take me as your mate."

He shook his head, "Kagome, it is not you who should be apologizing here, if I had not run off to chase after Naraku, this would not have happened to you, it is my fault and I place my life in your hands because of it, do with me as you see fit."

It was her turn to stare.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "and if you will still have me, I still want you as my mate, you were my betrothed before this atrocity happened, and you still are if you want that."

She nodded, surprised at herself, "yes, yes I will."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms, "lets go clean you up, please allow me to have the honor of doing at least that for you, I promise I won't do anything you do not approve of."

She smiled slightly, "yes that would be nice."

With that he picked her up, still covered in the sheet and walked out of the room, past the shocked Sango, Miroku and Shippou, and towards the bathing chamber which was no more than a few doors down. Kagome curled into his chest as he opened the door and closed it behind them, before setting her down.

She still clutched at the sheet, some emotional wounds would take time to heal.

He smiled and said, "If it makes you feel better, I will turn my back so you may get in."

She sighed, "no that isn't it, I'll be okay." Slowly she removed the sheet from her body hissing as it pulled away from her wounds, his eyes started turning red and if Shinji wasn't already a pile of goop he would kill him again for doing this to Kagome, she slowly stepped into the warm water, he watched her and removed his own clothing once she was completely in.

Once all his clothes were removed he slid into the water beside her, he watched her reaction closely, and saw that she simply had blushed and turned away. He rubbed his hands up her arms slowly, he sat next to her, as she sat quietly.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and she allowed him she turned her face into his chest and he started smelling salt as she started sobbing into his chest, he simply held her, comforted her. After she had cried for a good 10 minutes she lifted her head and captured his lips in a kiss, and whispered, "thank you."

He held her like that for a while, before pulling her away and grabbing the soap and slowly washed her body, she watched him as he did so.

Sesshomaru was meticulous, he washed every part of her as if he could wash what Shinji had done to her off her body.

Once he had done this, he was surprised when she picked up the soap and did the same thing for him.

He shuddered at her touch, doing his best not to react to her, it would not be appropriate after what had happened, though his beast growled at him to take her now.

After she had washed him he helped her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel, then dried himself off and grabbed two robes hanging near the door. He put one around Kagome and one around himself, then picked her up, bridal style, he ignored his beast demanding he take her now, it was not the time for that, she would respect him more if he did not take her now.

"My lady I will take you to my chambers so you may rest, I will have your chambers cleaned and purified of everything so you may make it your own," he told her before he opened the door to the bathing chambers.

She nodded and smiled, "that would be nice."

He took her out and was confronted again with her friends again, who glared at him.

Kagome smiled at them from his arms, "I am going to rest, Sango could you come with me."

Sango nodded and followed Sesshomaru as he led the way to his room to the side of Kagome's. Sesshomaru opened the door and went to the bed gently and then kissed her forehead, "I will not be far, my betrothed."

She nodded and watched as he left the room, Sango sat next to her, "Kagome what is going on," Sango asked.

Kagome sighed, "originally Sesshomaru and I had made a deal, a bargain of sorts, something that would benefit both of us, I wished to hurt Inuyasha for what he had done to me and Sesshomaru wished to hurt Inuyasha for the dishonor the hanyou had brought onto his family. He also had been given a time limit as to when he needed to get a mate, he asked for my hand and I agreed."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "for revenge?"

Kagome looked up at the woman she viewed as her sister, "when he looks at me he doesn't see Kikyou's reincarnation, or a shard detector, he sees me, and for that I can learn to love him."

Sango smiled down at her sister though still not certain of her decision, "well if you are happy the rest of us will be happy for you."

Kagome nodded and yawned, "could you stay with me, while I rest."

Sango grinned, "of course Kagome," and she laid down next to Kagome and hugged her sister to her body, protecting her from the demons that Sango knew would arise in Kagome's mind, nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Removed

Ch7

I do not own Inuyasha if i did I wouldn't be writing fanficion, I only own characters of my own creation.

I have edited the whole story before posting this chapter.

Rin was woken by a scream, she didn't know where it came from but it was scarey, she barely noticed the light peeking threw her window as she ran out of her room and towards her Lord's study, where she usually found him.

She found him with one of the council members when she peeked in, one of the council Rin actually liked, though she didn't like that they always were causing trouble for her lord.

"A miko, my lord, or all the youkai females out there, you chose a human miko for your mate," the councilwoman with red hair yelled.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "the council only demanded this one choose a mate, not that she be youkai."

The silver eyed woman narrowed her eyes, "we did not believe it necessary, since we believed you hated humans." He quirked an eyebrow at this, and was about to respond when he smelled salt and then heard the sound of little feet rushing away, he growled angrily at the councilwoman, "My decision stands whether the council likes it or not. This Sesshomaru will introduce my betrothed as soon as she wakes and is ready for the day, you are dismissed."

With that he left the councilwoman fuming, and went after Rin. He found her hiding in the garden behind a tree, "come out here Rin."

She slowly stepped out from behind the tree, still sniffling, "Do you really hate humans Lord Sesshomaru?"

His eyes softened slightly and he put a hand on her head, "It is what the council believed but no I do not hate all humans."

She sniffed and her eyes lit up, "Rin is glad Lord Sesshomaru, oh," she remembered why she had come to his study in the first place, "Rin was woken by a scream, it scared me."

Sesshomaru nodded, he had heard Kagome's scream as well though he had also heard Sango comforting his betrothed and believed it best to leave her be, "It was nothing to fear Rin, this Sesshomaru decided on a mate, and someone tricked this one into leaving her unprotected and they hurt her, she woke up from a nightmare."

Rin's eyes lit up, "Who is it my lord?"

"Do you remember the miko who protected you for this Sesshomaru?"

She nodded, "so Kagome is going to be your mate?"

He nodded, "yes."

Rin grinned, and hugged Sesshomaru's leg, "Can Rin go see her and maybe make her feel better?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I am sure she would like your company, she is within my chambers since her chambers were ruined."

Rin grinned and took off in the direction of Sesshomaru's room.

When she came to it she found a monk sitting outside the door, she didn't remember his name but knew he traveled with Kagome, "can I go see Kagome?"

He looked slightly startled but he smiled at the sight of her and stood up, "sure, Sango and Shippou are in there as well."

Rin grinned and went in the door, Sango looked up to see Rin enter, and smiled. Kagome was still shaking from her nightmare but children had a way to help people heal.

"Kagome, Rin is here to see you," Sango smiled at the girl as she approached.

Rin came to the edge of the bed and smiled at Kagome, "Rin was told you are going to be Sesshomaru's mate."

Kagome looked up and nodded with a smile, some of her shakes going away, Shippou snuggled closer to Kagome, trying hard to comfort her. Rin sat on the bed, "are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, her shakes settling, "I am fine Rin, thank you for staying with me last night Sango and Shippou." She pulled Shippou from her lap, "Shippou this is Rin, Rin this is Shippou my son."

Rin looked confused, "how can he be your son if he is youkai?"

Kagome ruffled Shippou's hair, "He lost his parents and I have adopted him as my own."

Rin's eyes lit up, "Can you be my mom as well?"

Kagome nodded, "of course Rin, now going by all of our appearance we all need baths, Shippou, you and Miroku go find the bathing room near their room, while Sango, Rin and I take a bath in the bathing chamber next to this room."

Shippou nodded and left the room. The girls smiled at each other and went to take a bath.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had returned to his study, he had heard what was going on in the room and it had brought a smile to his face. There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened, and in walked his most trusted general, A phoenix by the name of Wolfstar Sunsoar.

"My Lord, as soon as you announce your betrothal to the Lady Kagome, I will send the invitations out for the mating ceremony," the phoenix stated, "The earliest possible date for the ceremony is the middle of winter, this will ensure all invited parties are able to attend if they choose to."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Good, let the lady and her pack know this one wants to see them as soon as they are ready for the day."

The phoenix bowed, "as you wish my Lord." With that he left the study in search of his queries.


End file.
